


cold hands, dead heart and a warm home.

by Laeana



Series: a story whispered at twilight [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detectives, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Fights, First Meetings, Healing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovers to Ennemies (implied), M/M, Revenge, Strangers to Lovers, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Lewis hates humans.And making a stupid bet with Daniel will not convince him otherwise.(not even that beautiful man with shiny blue eyes)
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (Implied), Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: a story whispered at twilight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	cold hands, dead heart and a warm home.

Lewis hates humans.

He hates what they represent, he hates what they can go through, he hates to see them revolving around him, in an eternal cycle, which he cannot even touch with the tips of his fingers. He hates to see them born, live and die. He hates their fragility and the feelings they carry within them. He hates them. All of them.

And most of all, on top of everything, he hates not being human anymore. 

It should have hit him from the start. It was a dramatic mistake to let himself be convinced by Nico, to offer him his humanity. It was a mistake to give in to his lying words and flirtatious smiles. It was a mistake to fall in love with him, probably. They should never have been, he should have turned his back on him as soon as he saw him in that alley and never retraced his steps. He should have. Should, should, should.

Maybe when his bitterness wears off he can find another angle to this situation. The idea that he was at fault, too. That he had insisted so much where Nico had been reluctant. But for the moment he only saw this loneliness which had imposed itself on him, shortly after awakening, as soon as they had torn apart. He felt like he didn’t matter that much and the damages were already there.

Unable to accept not to be the one for whom Nico would have fought, with whom he would have remained alongside. It had to be them, it should have been them. That’s what they said, what they promised to each other.

But it's not fair to think of it that way and soon Lewis found himself short of love, retaining only rage, pain and contempt. One word in mind : revenge. The consequences that deserved to be applied. Because he couldn’t leave him alone, not after what he has done.

Stealing Nico's happiness twice, preventing him from being with the one he loves, possibly his next victim, has been satisfying enough. And the situation then unfolded. Nico doesn’t dare to leave, he stays by his side, convinced that he will end up getting bored and, yes, maybe …

When Valtteri is dead, surely.

Thus, Nico will learn how to suffer the slow death of the things he loves without being able to do anything about them. To save them. He will understand his despair and his suffering. There, then, he will be able to let him go without asking for anything more.

* * *

Lewis shouldn’t forget to add to his list of things not to do : not drink anymore with Daniel. Because it gives them stupid ideas and maybe it's not healthy to set aside all their Wednesday nights to get drunk together. Wasted together ? But hey, it's become their tradition, it feels bad to break it.

Daniel is a wizard of several hundred years who found him soon after Nico abandoned him and managed to save him from madness. Keep him from losing his mind. He didn't even know how to control his thirst for blood. He didn’t know a thing about this world. He owes him a lot. It was almost written that they would become friends afterwards.

In short, they made an absurd bet. What is not so surprising coming from Daniel, but the worst part is that he accepted it. He surely was out of his mind.

_ There's a Detective Agency on Fifth Avenue, they're pretty good and knowledgeable about the supernatural all around. I challenge you to go in and solve at least one investigation. _

And that's how he finds himself in front of a human - his scent, or rather the scent of his blood, tells him - with blue eyes and blond hair. In his thirties maybe ? He feels his thoughts drift, this man reminds him of Nico in a certain way, and it almost disgusts him.

Then there's his character, the distinct but gentle smile he lets out, the way his azure irises come to rest on him and he understands, he understands in a way, in a beat his heart probably would have let slip if he wasn't fucking dead, that man in front of him had nothing to do with Nico. Nothing at all.

“You … accept me to work with you ?”

He is surprised. His nature could have been a problem. He rather hardly sees how it could not have been a problem. It always has been one.

“Look, we're clearly short of staff. I think you will be very useful to us. I saw your CV too. Oh and I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sebastian Vettel.”

The human advances his hand towards him, in a cordial gesture and when he grabs it, does not waver, is not surprised at the fact that it is so cold. He knows his hand is, though. His whole body is. Of a terrible and persistent cold that never ceases to be. Nothing seems to be able to warm it up. He has to get used to it, with time.

“Lewis. Lewis Hamilton.”

The smile Sebastian gives him is even brighter.

* * *

The first case they have, they solve it rather easily. Something about drug trafficking. Sebastian hardly needs him, that's when he notices how talented and passionate he is for his job. This is just striking. One glance. So easy to see.

It would probably be enough to validate his bet but Lewis is not satisfied. It's not a real case, he wants something more difficult. He wants some challenge.

(Maybe he wants to stay longer by the side of this man who makes funny jokes when he least expects it and whose eyes keep a vivid glow even after a sleepless night, keeping a weather-eye open.)

And when Sebastian offers to come for a drink at the nearest bar, he knows he should refuse. He knows he should say no because after all committing to more than a professional relationship is not a good idea. Friendship ? He is afraid of more honestly. Of so much more. Of all his thoughts may head to. 

Sebastian's hand closes around his wrist and pulls him after him. He could resist him but something in his smile … made him want to let go. To become a teenager again, that adolescence that he lost for a long time. And humanity too.

“Can you drink alcohol at least ?” asks the younger one (who can be fooled, he has to be younger) raising an eyebrow.

He looks at him dubiously, wondering if he is laughing at him or not. No, apparently. He tries not to raise an eyebrow.

“Who do you take me for ?”

“For … well I don't know what vampires can drink after all.”

“It will be vodka then.”

Lewis lets out a small laugh when he sees Sebastian's surprised but delightfully surprised expression.

* * *

It's really not his habit to have a hangover. Lewis would describe himself more as someone with good alcohol tolerance. All his evenings with Daniel having forged it. But apparently it wasn't enough. Maybe they did drink a lot this time, way too much.

His waking is complicated.

He is indeed in a room. But he isn’t at his place. Yet it is familiar and he isn’t alone. He sighs. A warm body pressed against his, the smell of this blood. And a gentle Cologne. Legs tangled in his and an arm around his waist. He tries to think back to their evening. What did they do ? 

Apparently nothing since they are both dressed and he feels like he has slept. Not tired. Just a headache. That’s pretty much a relief. He remains in the embrace and retrieves his phone without really moving. 

He grimaces at the number of messages present. An emergency. For them. Already several victims. The photos leave him speechless. Was he looking for a real case ? He has one right in front of him. That’s not a good thing but … 

He gently shakes his partner to wake him up. His chest lifted with a strange feeling as his pretty blue eyes opened. Stunning color, as always.

“Mmh, Lewis ?”

“We have a case waiting for us.”

Sebastian immediately sits up on his elbows and he almost protests with this loss of heat. He slightly bites his lips not to let it out. A spark lit in his gaze attentive. Lewis likes it about him again, the passion that inhabits him, how much he devotes himself to his job. He is admiring. He lost that kind of interest a long time ago. He wished he could find something like that back.

“I have some photos they sent. Several bodies were found. We are expected at a crime scene now.”

“Do you have any ideas ?” the German's voice is still hoarse from sleep and he shivers when he hears it.

“A few but I'm waiting to be there to confirm them.”

The youngest nods and begins to dress quickly, in front of him. Before throwing him clean clothes in turn. 

“You might need it.”

He raises an eyebrow.

* * *

It's very early or too late. Lewis could not say. He is not particularly tired, although he has taken on a human rhythm lately to compensate with the chosen profession. Some of their colleagues are on site to secure the area. It’s a serious thing. Maybe the most serious case some of them saw.

Three bodies. But different dates of death. It is not clear why the corpses are all there. He lets Sebastian talk and kneels next to the stiffs, while putting on a pair of gloves. He stays professional after all. 

Rigor mortis. 

He carefully manipulates these people. There is always this same intention, basically. Empty the victim of his blood, as much as possible, as fast as possible. But the cut is not clean and instead of a bite mark each time it is quite different. That’s why it seems even more crazy to him.

The last body has two holes in the neck, fangs, yes. A vampire without a doubt. Clear and precise trace, without burrs. But rushed. As if an evolution, a slow learning. The first simply has his throat slit, as if to drink directly from the source. Sharp object, a knife surely. He can almost trace the gesture that has been made.

The second … he feels conflicted for that one. There could be more than one reason for death. Experimentation perhaps. He can’t really see what caused his death but he fears for that person, what they have been through before their death.

Of all this, of this whole scene, nothing looks good.

“Different ages, sexes … nothing in common between these people. A passer-by said he heard a thud and called us immediately upon discovering the scene. There was nobody.” Sebastian quickly informs him when he is at his level.

“I think … I feel like a barely trained vampire did that. He is looking for himself. It's like a timeline. A story.”

“A story ?”

“Learning. How to bite ... he has probably been transformed but abandoned. Maybe it wasn't even intentional. That’s how I feel it.”

Lewis remains to observe the scene for a few moments. He doesn’t see specific marks that can identify the attacker. Even if there was, he probably wouldn't know the person. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He is on something difficult, yes. Did he ask for difficulty ? He should really watch his own words, sometimes.

“Shall we go back to the office ?”

Sebastian holds out a hand to help him up. He takes off his gloves before grabbing it. There is a gentle look on the German's face. An aroma that always mixes with air. Delicious, enchanting. 

Feelings that he hasn't felt for a long time …

* * *

“It's a landmark for the inhabitants of beyond the grave, you must have heard of it ?”

Sebastian's serious look makes him frown. Bite the inside of the cheek. Lewis doesn't like what he hears. It's a place where he hasn't screwed his feet for a long time. A bar on a darker avenue that few humans know or frequent. A place of decadence and debauchery. A place he doesn’t like.

“I've even been there, that doesn't mean we have to go.”

“ _ The Moon _ is our only chance to get information about our culprit, we cannot neglect this lead because you are reluctant !”

“It's dangerous there !”

He retorts sharply and attracts a puzzled look. He feels too concerned. Damn … moments earlier, he wouldn't have hesitated like that. Why did everything seem more complicated when it came to that German ? He feels almost dizzy. Dealing with all of that … 

“I'm not sure I can protect you and investigate, I …”

“Cute.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow as he says this “I would almost think you have a fondness for me.”

He knows himself immediately, lowering his head. He knows he's not blushing, he can’t be blushing, but the phrase still makes him feel embarrassed. He may even dig his own grave asking,

“Almost ?”

“I can tell you hate humans, Lew.”

“I don’t-!”

“You don't like to talk to them beyond what is necessary, you avoid them and act in a hostile way towards them. You give them glances, when you think no one is looking. If … if it weren't for me I'd say you hate them all.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. The urge to sit up suddenly. His head in his arms. That's all he doesn't want to talk about, never wants to talk about. Because it concerns him yes, but he got used to the idea that he will never get over it. Of that sickly jealousy of the species he once was. All those memories, this hatred … 

“It's a long story. It's not so much them, it's more … what they are. I hate what I have become.”

There is noise in the room and when he opens his eyes again Sebastian is leaning over the investigation file.

“I won't force you to talk about it if you don't want to.” The blue gaze that is thrown at him makes him freeze in place. “On the other hand, we're going to have to go to this bar whether you like it or not.”

* * *

“Remind me why I agreed to accompany you ?” Nico growls, following him anyway.

Lewis shakes his head. He also doesn't think it's a good idea and it's an emergency only. He hates having called on Nico, it is frankly the part of the plan that he could have contested the most if he was not the one who had proposed the plan. What made him think it was a good idea seriously.

“And a human !” continues, mockingly, his fellow vampire, a nasty smile on the edge of his lips “You hang out with a human and you do everything you can to help a human, what a surprise !”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the phrase, crossing his arms over his chest. He wants to bury himself and never come out. It's anything but what he would have wanted, that these two parts of his life meet. Nico and Sebastian. Great, fantastic, amazing. 

“I took you as a backup. A new vampire is in town. We are going to go to  _ The Moon  _ to try to find some information but it is better not to be alone.”

“Sense of justice, investigations …? I almost think I'd find the old Lewis.”

“In short. You are a guarantee.”

“I agreed to help you, be grateful.” Nico answers sharply.

“Not out of a good heart, you just want to find Valtteri the fastest possible. You would never have helped me otherwise !”

His excess ends the conversation. Sebastian is content to be silent and observe them for now on. They are all dressed in a much more casual way than usual. He details the shirt and jeans of the only human in the group and enjoys the view. Maybe the only thing he doesn’t regret.

“Without wanting to interrupt you,” the youngest of them ends up saying with a grimace, “Shouldn't we get started ?”

Lewis exchanges an almost embarrassed look with Nico. Embarrassed. Because they can't help but rehash the past over and over again. And always the same quarrels, and always the same violent and uninterrupted breakup. 

“Yes.” he answers for both of them.

“Good.” a smile lights up Sebastian's features, but was that a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes?

* * *

The sweaty bodies sticking together, the noisy crowd, like a rough sea. Lewis has been here for a while and feels like he missed it. He probably missed it. Even only a little bit. Even if that inspires him a bit of disgust. 

They have been crossing the crowd back and forth across for ten minutes. Nico is interrogating their suspect carefully and given his looks, it seems to be paying off. He grimaces, people passing too close, touching him a little too much. He is frankly not there for that. None of them is here for that.

Letting Nico do the work for him is entertaining. He didn't want to endure questioning, maybe even use his influence on other creatures. And Nico is naturally good at it. Or maybe he's just been a vampire for longer. It doesn't matter. It’s always the same.

Nico stands up, triumphantly, recovering his jacket with one hand. He can read him a little too well, it's always been that way. They play that game for too long.

“Not that easy to get but I have it. But you- where is Seb ?”

“Seb ?”

Lewis turns around.

A wind of panic hits him when he realizes that the German is no longer there. Since when ? That's all he wanted to avoid and yet somehow he managed to find himself in this situation anyway. He can't believe it. He bites his lips.

His despair must be seen on his face, despite all his efforts to remain impassive, since Nico puts a hand on his arm and declares confidently :

“We are separating, he must still be in the club. Let's try to find him as soon as possible. We’re gonna find him.”

Fists clenched, he tries to find Sebastian's trail. His smell so recognizable. He gets rid of all external influence. The noises, the people. He's looking for his blood. It's hard to see, it’s hard to reach, to find, he's not a werewolf, he knows he really shouldn't be capable of such efforts. Not the same way.

He grits his teeth. He concentrates more. He refuses to give up. He doesn't even know why he's so attached to that man, that human. He doesn’t know why but it happened. He can't help but think about it, to feel something overwhelming him every time that-

A heartbeat.

He feels it rise to his temples and walks, haggard, towards the noise, the smell that begins to stand out. The back rooms. A private lounge. Apprehension in his chest, anger too. He pulls a curtain aside.

Sebastian has shirt and pants open, lying on a couch, head thrown back, skin flushed, a man bustling about beside him, on top of him. An incubus. This is indicated by the tail and the horns that are visible.

“Get out.”

The incubus frowns and stands up, an enchanting smile on his lips, not seeming to measure the situation. Rage continues to build in him, slowly. A certain sense of possessiveness he shouldn’t feel.

“Come on, it's just sex. You don't have to-”

He grabs the other creature by the throat until his features are tinged with fear. He could break his neck, yes. He could. But he doesn't want to provoke diplomatic incidents. That’s not in his plan.

“Understood ?”

A vague nod of his head and he releases the incubus which scampers out of the room, quickly.

“Seb … Sebastian … are you okay ?”

He puts both hands on the face of the other man who is taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. His blue is dark, cloudy, with … desire ?

“I'm sorry,” he whispers. “This is all my fault.”

He knows his powers could help him bring Sebastian back among them. He hesitates because Nico would be better able to do it, but they probably don't have time. He's not sure he really wants to leave the detective in the hands of the other vampire either. He has to take his decision.

It’s simply persuasion, incitement. It’s neither invincible nor flawless, people can resist it, but he is rather convinced about his chances.

He darts his gaze into the irises of his companion.

“ **Come back to me.** ” He just whispers instead of boasting long speeches and dozens and dozens of different words.

In front of him, he sees the murky blue becoming more vivid, more receptive, as if consciousness was returning to him. He knows he is on the right track, that he has succeeded. A certain kind of relief invades him.

Soon Sebastian blinks, confused.

“What happened ?”

“You have met an incubus. And we have the info we need. It's time to get out of this club. Okay ?”

Expertly, Lewis dresses Sebastian carefully before taking him by the hand to lead him outside. Nico gives them a dubious look and he does not even answer, focusing on getting out of this place.

* * *

“Nico will accompany us for the rest of the investigation, we will find the newborn tomorrow and I-” he mumbles but is interrupted when Sebastian takes his hand.

“Lewis … Lewis please calm down. I'm fine, okay ?”

“It's stupid, I … it's my fault I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you.”

“But it is okay. It wasn't a dangerous experience, it was in itself … quite strange but not necessarily unpleasant. I should have been more careful too.”

Lewis pinches the bridge of his nose. He insisted on escorting his partner home and here he is in his house, with great difficulty leaving. Such a coward isn’t it.

“Lewis ?” Sebastian asks gently, putting a hand on his cheek.

There is a question in his eyes. If he finds it difficult to leave, the youngest one doesn’t seem determined to get him out either. An underlying tension between them. A secret. He is almost frustrated, this proximity stuns him. It makes him feel all weird inside.

He needs to say something. He needs to talk. He needs to confide, to tell him so many things. He needs it, it's vital.

“I was human not so long ago. It's … it's been over fifty years, is it a century ? I … don't really know, I haven't kept track of the passage of time.”

Memories of an older time when everything wasn’t so developed. Where technology didn’t reach such levels. How strange it is to think about it ! But it's almost starting to fade, to get blurry. He can't keep everything in mind.

“I met Nico by chance. And then we kept crossing paths. As if it was fate. I was naive, I believed in it. He believed in it too. But Nico was not human …”

The most painful part, surely.

“He was desperate to lose me. I was too. He was hesitant but I asked him to turn me, convinced that … that everything would be fine.”

He looks down, it's hard for him to maintain his gaze.

“The romance turned into a nightmare and then … he left me behind. Maybe terrified, unable to handle his responsibilities. I almost died of it, I didn't know anything about this world, nothing about my needs. I …” he swallows “I hate humans because they remind me of what I've lost and never will have again. They remind me that I am no longer one.”

“Lewis …” it's sweet again and it makes him look up.

Sebastian looks at him with such tenderness. His stomach is almost painful. He is crossed by dozens of different sensations, which he has not perceived for a very long time and this is nothing new. This is supposed to be nothing new.

But damn how new does it look like.

“Thanks for telling me all that.” 

He simply nods.

Then the miracle happens. Sebastian leans forward and puts his lips on his in a fluid gesture. A light kiss that doesn't last, barely a touch, before pulling back. Leaving him stunned.

“Sleep well, Lew.”

* * *

It looks like a scene from a movie. Because they are approaching a warehouse, night is falling, and there is something in the air, a tension, surely.

The door is open and has been smashed. It doesn't take much longer for them to realize that something is unusual. Something is wrong, very wrong. Lewis wrinkles his nose and sees Nico doing the same next to him.

The smell of blood is too present. One of theirs who must have shed some. It’s not normal. He is wounded. An attack ? Who dared to attack a vampire ?

“Seb, stay behind.” he murmurs without glancing further.

The view is surprising. 

The newborn vampire is curled up in a corner, mounted on a crate, slightly high, to try to escape his pursuers, three wolves with dark fur who growl. Their compatriot seems young, even in age, where he and Nico have reached their thirties, this one seems to be twenty years old, with brown hair and large fearful blue eyes. He also lets out a whine when he sees them. Looking terrified, so terrified he wishes to help him.

As if in tacit agreement, as they engage in the fight, Sebastian walks over to the boy hiding up high.

It's been a long time. Too long probably. When was the last time they have been in such a situation ? He doesn’t even know about that. Back to back, Nico gives him an amused smile as they arm themselves with patience. They are stronger, more experienced, they can do it very well.

* * *

The three wolves are down. They are a good team. It sticks in his throat but it’s undeniable. It’s true. He can’t deny that when they just did such a job. A team that is difficult to beat and that defends itself. Lewis takes a look around before sighing. Sebastian helps the youngster one down. 

Nico moves closer, quickly inspecting the new vampire. He exchanges a look with Sebastian, accomplice. 

“Your name ?”

“M-Max … Verstappen.”

Nico is surprised, even if he hides it pretty well. He sees it in his features. Max seems to have trouble stopping the shaking, fearful, uncertain. A certain nostalgia comes over him, because he remembers being there. But even he hadn't been so abandoned to this world, left behind.

“Do you know who bit you ?”

When he hears these words, Max tenses up, a whine passing his lips. No matter who, the memory looks traumatic. He can’t stay away any longer. He walks towards the group, only noticing too late the growl behind him.

Their attackers were not all seemingly incapacitated.

Transformed back into a human, a man jumps at him, a shining shard in his hand, and his eyes close-

And nothing.

Sebastian is in front of him. Lewis barely has time to realize and ask if all is well that the German collapses to the ground. There is a knife. That’s a fucking knife. He hears his allies moving in the background, but all that interests him is the human, at his feet, whose breathing has weakened considerably.

He falls to his knees.

“Seb … Seb, damn it, I …” he brings his hands to the wound, the blood continues to flow, there are so many … 

“L-Lewis …”

Everything is blurring around him. His breathing is loud. He can't believe it, not now. Why now ? Fate cannot be so cruel. They must have more time, they need more time. It can’t be over now.

“Why did you do this ? Why …”

“Don't be a fool Lewis …” it's weird how Sebastian seems to force his voice for him to be able to hear it “I care … too much about you for that.”

He puts a hand on his cheek. Everything is blurry now. He's in so much pain. He almost thought he had a heart again.

“You … you cry. I had never seen you cry before, I …”

Red which comes to tint the pale cheeks of his partner who is silent, closing his eyes, as imprinted with a discomfort.

“I called an ambulance, fuck. We can charm them.” Nico mumbles while pacing in the hangar.

“Seb … Seb please open your eyes. Seb …” a sob escapes him “Nico ! Nico, he is hardly breathing anymore … what do we do ?”

The older one walks up, a grim look on his face as he considers the situation. They don’t have time, they are missing it. Lewis wipes his eyes the best he can but the tears don't seem to stop falling. He maintains the wound as best he can, but the weapon is still down, there is little he can do.

“Turn him.”

This sentence makes him jump. Then turn, angry, to Nico for this suggestion.

“What ?! Out of the question, he surely doesn't want to become like us !”

“Did you ask him ? And then is it better to be a vampire or to be dead ? What do you prefer?”

He is silent. Like a slap. He doesn't want to, he can't do this to Sebastian. He doesn't want to force him to … to become like them. To be a vampire.

Then his eyes fall on Sebastian who is lying on the ground, eyes closed, with little chance of survival. Because the help takes too long to arrive, because he is losing too much blood, because he … he cannot make a decision.

A white, ivory neck, so tempting, that he has already looked at it several times.

* * *

Nico continues his comings and goings and that makes him frankly be beside himself or even makes him feel blue, going crazy. Honestly Lewis can't take it anymore and he would like to tell him to go home. The young vampire - Max, that's right - follows them by default, always shy.

Too long that they wait.

He feels a headache from the tears he must have shed. He will probably start to need to drink blood, it has been too long since he had a drink. He cannot contain it or delay it any further.

The hospital is a drab white that would almost hurt his eyes. White everywhere, what a nightmare. But he's holding on, because somewhere further down Sebastian is between life and death. 

A coffee appears before his eyes and he looks up, quite surprised. Max stands in front of him. He accepts the cup gratefully.

“Thank you … for saving me and everything. And I am sorry for these victims. It wasn't really … it wasn't me.”

The wording is strange but he knows he can't expect more from this kid just yet. The aftereffects are still far too present. They need more time. 

“Look, Max … I have a friend who could help you. He guided me when I was left alone and he taught me how to live like a vampire. I think I’ll entrust you to him, okay ?”

“But … does that mean I would never go back to a normal life ?”

“Not exactly. You will be able to make arrangements. But being with him will benefit you, if that's okay with you ?”

Nico knows who he's talking about but doesn't comment on it, choosing instead to remain silent. Mute as a grave. And that’s probably for the best. Max nods, lips quivering, and he pats him gently on the back.

Only to hope that Daniel agrees, uh ?

* * *

Daniel arrives thirty minutes later, looking tired, they probably woke him up. The night is long started. Lewis explained the situation to him beforehand and the Aussie arrives to “check the goods” on his own terms.

“Max, this is Daniel. He's a wizard.”

Something is happening in front of his eyes right now. Max steps forward and Daniel's face lights up with interest.

“Well, Maxy, it looks like you're in my custody now.”

Max simply nods and this momentary encounter seems strangely bright in the middle of a seedy hallway of a hospital.

Nico frowns :

“Are you sure of yourself, Lewis?”

“Has he become your kid or ?” he laughs, amused and Nico pouted.

“I am just worried. Whoever it was, the vampire had a strong influence on him. You need someone who can protect him.”

“I think Daniel will be good with this. He handled me after all.”

Nico doesn’t seem satisfied but is silent. It's always a win, he supposes. Always a win to silent him. They just watch the scene, in silence. Almost awkward. Side by side. Much too close to what they once got.

* * *

They've been in the hospital for several hours. Max and Daniel came home. Time goes horribly slowly. Lewis knows he must be patient, but he begins to wonder if it was not wrong for him to come. And if the news was coming to him, without a word more, if he was told that Sebastian was gone ?

Nico, who had been sitting down for a while, got up and started walking again. Just looking at him makes him nervous. A bit too much. 

“Mr. Hamilton ?” A doctor appears down the hall and he stands up instantly, ready for any eventuality.

“Y-Yes ?”

“Are you a member of the family ?”

The question catches him off guard. He blinks. 

“His partner, to be exact.” Nico speaks for him and the surprise nails him on the spot, not letting him say anything more.

The doctor simply nods before starting to give out all the details that leave him shivering as he imagines the scene. This is all his fault. An echo that turns in a loop in his head. He can’t get rid of it.

He thought he was out of danger, he let his guard down too much and Sebastian paid the consequences. All because he didn’t know how to pay enough attention to his surroundings. He was too careless, damn.

They are guided to the bedroom by a nurse who tells them he shouldn't be waking up right away. Because of the medication and the operation requires rest. It all tired his body too much, apparently.

Lewis just sits by Sebastian's bedside and waits.

* * *

“Lewis ?”

He must have fallen asleep. He’s sure he has fallen asleep. The call makes him straighten up immediately. Awake. Sebastian has a soft look on his face, probably tired but nowhere near as pale as when he was lying in the hangar. Seeing him like that seems almost painful to him.

“Seb … you're alive. Damn, you're alive !”

A hand that rests on his.

“I'm sorry, I must have caused you a lot of worries.”

“Worries ? What the heck are you on ? That's not what matters … I thought … I thought I was going to lose you. Nico wanted me to turn you but I refused. I couldn't do this to you … but almost dead …”

It's a laugh, a deep, broken laugh that crosses the room and makes him lift his head, blinking. Sebastian is laughing, a happy look on his face and Lewis? Lewis is just very confused.

“I'm just happy to mean so much to you. To have been the exception, to have been your exception.”

“I …”

Sebastian leans forward and puts his lips to his, saying nothing more. He lets himself go and slips into the kiss without any resistance. He believes deep down he wanted it so badly that he feels good to give in to his wishes for once.

Sebastian has been so, so much more. Right from the start. 

“I love you, Lewis, this is my reason for putting my life in danger.”

That’s love. That feeling that had eluded him for so long, his vision clouded by the hatred he had for those around him. He feels himself shaking from the inside and the German's arms close around him, in a hug he needs. A hug he needed all this time. 

“I love you, Seb. I feel silly that it took so long to realize that.”

“You've been through a lot, it's not your fault.”

A soft sigh that escapes him. Calmed down, perhaps. It’s not enough to make him forget everything he has been through and this bloody time that preceded his awakening, it will take longer. A bit longer. But he already feels healed a bit of everything that has made him bitter all these years.

Sebastian's hand rests on his cheek, still that same soft look deep in his eyes, which has always followed him since they met.

“Would that be too much …”

Breathless.

“To ask you to stay ?”

* * *

Nico looks relieved to see that Sebastian is fine. Even if he doesn’t say it, Lewis still knows how to read his features. Life goes on. Unsaid hovers between them but he knows he will have to let him go. 

Daniel laughs at him, because he stays working at this little agency around the corner, which can only be found if one knows of its existence, but he believes he is happy living a simple existence.

For the moment, not to think about the future that awaits them.

Lewis takes pleasure in thinking that he and Sebastian are the best detective duo the world has ever known. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel like I put too much time to finish that, haha. But here it is, the sewis part of this au ... obviously other parts have been hinted into that. But it was nice to extend the vampire part ... even if I don't have introduced major characters as other supernatural creatures for now on. Seems like we can last again a bit on this universe ... Hope you liked this part !
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
